Si tu veux
by Ichigano
Summary: Des fois, pour certaines personnes, on est prêt à tout, absolument à tout.


**_Si tu veux_ de Gérard de Palmas**

«Bon, on y va ? Je commence à m'ennuyer.  
- Bah on est pas bien là ? »

_Si tu veux rester, parfait_

« C'est bon, on a qu'à y aller si ça te fais chier de rester ici !  
-Comme tu veux...  
-Je te signale qu'on devrait être chez Tsunade-sama depuis un bon bout de temps !  
-C'est toi qui voulait rester ici !  
-Depuis quand tu fais ce que j'ai envie ? Crétin ! On y va ! »

_Si tu veux partir je te suivrai_

« Crétine toi-même...  
-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?  
-Rien, rien... Alors, ta dernière mission ?  
-Tiens, ça t'intéresse ? Ok, je te raconte ! »

_Si tu veux parler j'écouterai_

« Raa, en plus, l'hokage nous a fait attendre trois plombes quelle horreur !

-Tiens, t'es encore là toi ?  
-Oui.  
-Bah bonne nuit alors, je vais me coucher ! A bientôt !

_Et si tu veux dormir je me tairai_

« Shikamaruuu !  
-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?  
-J'ai envie de ramens, on va s'en manger.  
-Pfff, si tu veux.  
-Le truc, c'est que j'ai pas d'argent.  
-Et alors ?  
-Et alors ? Et alors soit galant et invite-moi.  
-Je te signale que c'est toi qui viens de m'inviter.  
-Alleeez ! S'il te plait...  
-Galère... »

_Si tu veux de l'or prends le mien_

« Ben, tu manges pas ?  
-J'ai pas assez pour deux bols...  
-Alors on partage !  
-Non, c'est bon je n'ai pas faim. »

_Si tu es d'accord moi je ne veux rien_

« Ahhh Shikamaru tu me saoûle !  
-C'est réciproque, fille galère.  
-Fénéant !  
-Brute ! »  
Ffshh ! Coup d'éventail. Carressé par un léger courant d'air, Shikamaru s'envole gracieusement dans les airs et atteris tant bien que mal un peu plus loin !  
« Alors, t'as eu ton compte ? »

_Si tu veux ma peau pas de problème_

« Temari... »

_Je t'aime_

« Encore un bal. J'aime pas les bals. Faut danser, c'est fatigant. J'aime pas danser. Et l'autre Hyûga qui danse avec elle, on dirait un poireau. Oui, un homme-poireau... »

_Si tu veux danser avec un autre_

« Il a dansé avec elle, pas besoin de la raccompagner, hein ? C'est une grande fille qui saurait retrouver son chemin toute seule. Quel crétin... Galère... »

_Si tu veux coucher_  
_Dans la chambre d'un autre_

Shikamaru se couche sur une butte herbeuse et regarde le ciel.

_J'attendrai dehors sous la lune_

« Il n'y a pas de nuages ce soir, le ciel est beau, l'air et pur et Neji est sûrement en train de... Mais non ! Arrête de penser à des trucs aussi débiles ! Je suis sûr que... Mais en fait j'en ai rien à faire. »

_En comptant les étoiles une par une_

« Alors Nara, on espionne ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux espionner allongé sur le dos ?  
-C'est bon, Shikamaru, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure en rentrant avec Neji.  
-Il est où ?  
-Neji ? Il est monté boire un verre et est reparti. Pourquoi ? Ca t'intéresse ?  
-Non.  
-Alors ne demande pas. »

_Si tu veux me voir à terre_

« Allez fainéant ! Relève toi ! T'aurai pas peur de mon éventail par hasard ?  
-Kage mane no justu.  
-Nimpo kamaitachi ! »  
Shikamaru se jette à terre pour éviter l'attque aérienne.

_Tomber à genoux_

« Tu fais moins le malin maintenant ! Pas vrai ? »

_Mordre la poussière_

« Je peux me relever maintenant ?  
-Esquive la prochaine, Shikamaru ! »  
Ffshh !

_Si tu veux ma peau pas de problème_

« Raaa Temari ! »

_Je t'aime_o

« T'es bien gentil aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Je suis faaatigué.  
-Justement, tu devrais être encore pire que d'habitude »

_Si tu te demandes pourquoi_  
_Je ne pleure pas_

« T'es chiant !  
-Je sais.  
-Crétin !  
-Quoi ?  
-Rien... »

_Quand tu te fous de moi_

« Temari, je...  
-Oui, tu...?  
-Je.. vais rentrer chez moi...  
-T'as pas besoin de ma permission ! »

_C'est que tu n'as jamais connu_  
_L'amour qui se donne à corps perdu_

« T'es vraiment bizarre ces temps-ci. T'es sûr que ça va ?  
-Mais oui, mais oui... Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?  
-Bah pas du tout mais si t'es malade, pas de missions. Pas de missions pour toi pas de mission pour moi. Pas de missions pour moi, je rentre à Suna.  
-T'en a pas envie ?  
-Non. Tu es sûr que ça va, hein ?

_Non ne sois pas triste pour moi_  
_La plus à plaindre dans l'histoire_  
_C'est toi_

« Temari ?  
-Mmmh ?  
-Il fait beau aujourd'hui... »

_Ma vie n'est plus ,plus un problème_  
_Je t'aime_

_Encore Shikamaru, oui, je sais mais bon, je ne m'en lasse pas de ce gars ^_^  
Des petits comms pour me faire plaisir ?_


End file.
